The SwingSet
by Starlight-killer
Summary: Naruto ponders on Hinata till he see's her at the swings alone and cant help but talk to her... NarutoXHinata


Naruto sighed as he sat on the worn stool, eating his miso ramen. Sakura and Sasuke had started going out after the teme finally admitted his feelings for her. He was happy for them. Really. He had gotten over Sakura a long time ago.

Yet, everyone had someone in this town and he was alone like before…

Well, not everyone. He thought smiling. Hinata Hyuga. She was so pretty. He wanted to talk to her but she always turned so red around him! He loved the way she was so polite and how she never got angry at anyone.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was close to closing time. He stood up and paid for his meal, shoving his hands in his pockets sadly.

* * *

He walked through the streets and passed the old park the kids play at during recess at the academy…

His eyes widened when he saw long blue hair swaying in the wind on the swing he used to sit on when no one would play with him.

'_Hinata…' _he smiled and began to walk over. "Hinata-Chan! What are you doing out here so late by yourself?" He asked her.

Hinata's head quickly turned to him and a blush spread across her face like wildfire. "Ah! N-Naruto-Kun! I-I was just…thinking…"

He leaned against the tree and watched her swing gently. "Well, why out here in the dark?"

"I-I…"

"Haha its okay! I'm just messing with you!" He grinned at her. His blue eyes sparkling. He moved behind her and gave a light push against her back. "N-Naruto!" She squealed, gripping the chains tighter.

He laughed. "Come on! You're starting to look depressing! Smile!"

She laughed gently. It sounded like angelic bells in his ears. He loved the sound. How come he never noticed her when they were younger?

She began to swing her legs, bringing her higher. Her hair flew behind her like blue wings.

"Like an angel…" He whispered.

"What was that?" She asked.

"You didn't stutter!" He grinned at her. She blinked, realizing she hadn't in fact.

She smiled at him and swung back, stopping herself. "Would you like a turn?" She asked, her head tilting slightly. His face tinged red. "Ah Uhm No im fine." He sped out.

She blinked. "Alright… well I better am getting home. It's late…"

"I'll walk you!" He practically yelled. She smiled. "Okay."

They began walking to her house across the village. "So…Hinata-Chan. What have you been up too?" He asked casually.

"Well I've had quiet a few B missions lately, I kind of want to try and become a Jounin." She murmured. He nodded. "I think you would be a good Jounin… Do you have a boyfriend?"

She laughed. "What?" He asked. She shook her head, her hair falling across her face. "No. I don't but I do like someone…I have for a long time…"

'_She likes someone? Man… lucky bitch…' _He thought sadly. "Well… How about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head no. "No one wants to go out with a monster…"

She stood in front of him. "That's not true! I know someone who would!" she yelled softly at him. Her face red.

"Really? Last time I checked no one liked me. Not even the person I like likes me back." Tears swelled up in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Well I don't know about them b-but I like you!" She spilled out.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You…You what?" He whispered.

Dead silence. Her face got redder than before, and thinking she had been rejected she turned and ran from him.

"Hinata-Chan! Hinata wait!" he called after her, chasing her.

She just sped up. Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want your sympathy!" She cried out.

Yet he was faster and had a tight grip on her in no time. "Please…

Leave me alone…" She whispered.

"Never… Hinata I like you too… Please…don't go…" He mumbled in her ear.

Her head shot up, tears flying from her eyes. "You do?"

"Yea… I do…"

She bit her lip and turned around. "Naruto-kun… if you really mean it…"

"I do."

She smiled. "Then would you like to get lunch with me tomorrow?"

He grinned down at her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Then it's a date."

"Got that right."

She laughed and rested her head on his chest gently and he picked her up, carrying her home.

* * *

When they reached her door, he set her down gently. She smiled up at him and stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Good-night Naruto-kun."

"Good-night Hinata-Chan." He said, bending down and kissing her forehead softly. "Till tomorrow." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled at his back as he walked away. "Till tomorrow…"

* * *

**so i rewrote this because i was rereading it and i just couldn't believe i had written that... so i hope this is more to your liking. Please enjoy! :D**

**~Star**


End file.
